Thanks
by Acuinipuini
Summary: Esperar una palabra puede ser torturante, pero hay veces que esta palabra esperada esta escondida, aguardando el momento justo para salir. RYOSAKU


**Thanks**

Las vueltas de la vida son, además de enredadas, incomprensibles. Allí estaba parada ella bajo un cielo gris pena soportando un frío molesto que a pesar de estar resguardada con dos suéteres se colaba hasta sus huesos. Frente a sus ojos pasaba el mejor partido de tennis que podría presenciar en toda su vida, o eso creía, y no era en medio de una cacha con todos los lujos.

Había simplemente lo más necesario que podría brindar un parque en esa época del año y era en esos momentos con ese en los cuales Sakuno Ryuzaki se preguntaba ese torturante¿Para que?

Un echo era, eso si, que por mas que ella esperara una eternidad bajo la mas espantosa tormenta o soportara los calores mas inhumanos, su compañero de clase, su conocido, su ídolo, su tortura nunca le haría caso.

No saldría de sus labios ni el mas sentido gracias hacia su acción de acompañarle.

Por que ella lo apoyaba, le ayudaba, lo esperaba. Siempre bajo la sombra de buena chica que como manager de un equipo aguantaba los desplantes de los jugadores.

Por que ese era su trabajo desde hacia 2 años en los cuales renuncio a jugar tennis y como otro deporte no le llamaba prefirió servir de ayuda en el único que le interesaba.

Y por que negarlo. Anhelaba estar cerca de él. Conocer más que el gélido exterior que mostraba como carta de presentación. Ir mas allá de esa apariencia ególatra y hasta prepotente que destilaba ante cada acto y palabra, por mínima que esta fuese.

Pero no lo logró, no hubo nada en él que después de un tiempo ella dijera: ya, no era lo que parecía. Tiene un corazón bajo esa coraza.

.- ¡Partido para Echizen!- resonó la voz de Horio en esa cancha improvisada. Ambos jugadores se dieron la mano educadamente no sin antes sacarse los ojos con comentarios que ante terceros sonaban igual o peor.

Ryoma caminó hacia sus cosas, siendo aguardado por Sakuno que ante su acercamiento le dio una toalla para que se secara el sudor.

.- ¡Excelente partido, amigo!- comentó emocionado Horio – no le diste tiempo a nada.

Como era de esperarse el prodigio no respondió. Continúo con su ritual de guardar las cosas y se fue.

Si, así nomás. Sin saludar, sin esperar, sin ese…_Gracias._

.- Si no cambia ese humor no va a ver nadie que lo soporte- comentó el joven a su lado. Sakuno asintió neutra. No iba a defenderlo, no lo justificaría. Horio tenía mucha razón.

.- ¿Deseas que te acompañe a casa?- preguntó él. A pesar de ser bastante insoportable a veces era muy caballero.

.- No te preocupes, no vivo lejos.- miró el reloj- y si mal no recuerdo, hoy tienes turno con el medico ¿no?- hizo una mueca de desagrado.-No seas niño, se que no te gustan, peor debes cuidar la lesión de tu pierna.

Tras una breve conversación intentando convencer al muchacho de que era lo mejor para su salud Sakuno estaba a punto de irse cuando notó algo.

Una bufanda de color azul marino descansaba prolijamente en un asiento al lado de la cancha. Trato de hacer memoria: Horio se había llevado la suya puesta, el otro contrincante puso sus pertenencias en el otro lado. Ya…

.-Demonios- murmuró tomando la misma y apresurándose. Seguramente seguía cerca.

Y no se equivoco, a dos calles saliendo del parque se encontraba Ryoma caminando tranquilamente, como si la vida se fuera en no apurarse.

.- ¡RYOMA KUN!- gritó ella sintiendo un leve dolor en su garganta descubierta. El frío estaba haciendo estragos en su salud desde hacia días.

El aludido se dio vuelta con desgano, casi por obligación y hastío.

.- Te has olvidado esto- comentó una vez a su lado. Le alcanzo la bufanda que rechazo con su típica insolencia.

.- No me la olvide-

.- ¿Entonces no es tuya?- preguntó ella algo desconcertada.

.- Si es mía- cortó Ryoma. Su expresión poseía algo de reproche.- no dije lo contrario.

.- Pero me acabas de decir que no es tuya- Sakuno estaba cada vez mas confundida. Parecía que su compañero se había levantado con el pie izquierdo y quería aguarle la tarde a ella también.

.-Yo no dije eso, solo dije que no me la olvide- Si para este entonces Sakuno, con sus 17 años no podía aguantarse las ganas de golpearlo, no tardaría mucho en explotar.

Este era el colmo. Tenia frío, estaba cansada y lo único que deseaba era irse a su casa a tomar algo caliente dormir un poco. Esa semana había sido puro examen y entrenamiento por lo cual las tareas académicas y las del club se agolparon cual látigo enardecido.

No pareció notarlo, pero en su letargo Ryoma había tomado la bufanda con un solo propósito. Fue ahí, en ese instante en el cual sintió su cuello abrigado y lejos de aquel viento que estaba acalambrándole las venas y arterias del mismo.

.- A ver si la próxima eres menos distraída y cuidas mejor de ti- objetó el prodigio con aires de soberbia que ocultaba una preocupación innata.

.- Pero…-

.- No salgas con que no la quieres. Tus labios están violetas y mas pálida no puedes estar-retó. Sakuno bajo la mirada apenada, entrando su rostro en contacto con la suave tela. Olía a perfume de hombre, a desodorante, a Ryoma.- Cuídate. El equipo te necesita- concluyó dándose la media vuelta y reanudando su camino.

No supo por que, pero esa simple y ultima oración tuvo un significado tan potente en ella que no se movió de ese lugar por unos cuantos minutos. Ya Ryoma se había perdido de vista y la calle estaba casi desierta.

Lentamente, despertando de su ensoñación y aun colorada por comprender el verdadero significado de aquellas palabras Sakuno sonrió abiertamente.

Esa era la manera retorcida y rebuscada de Ryoma Echizen de decir: _gracias_.

**Fin**

* * *

Dedicado a todos aquellos que aman esta pareja y sobre todo, a los que leen Un golpe de realidad por su paciencia para conmigo. 

Beshos


End file.
